


Turning Away

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet of Nikolas's thoughts during the 2014 Nurses' Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Away

It’s torture for Nikolas, sitting in the crowded ballroom, just feet behind Elizabeth and Ric. Britt is talking but he can barely hear her. She is only a buzz in his ear. All of his attention is glued to the ivory column of Liz’s back, bared by her crimson dress. Nikolas remembers the taste of her skin, the feel of his lips on every inch of her, every curve and hollow of her spine.

On the stage, Player is performing “Baby Come Back.” Nikolas knows he should be thinking about how he’s going to deal with Spencer as his son’s romantic rivalry with Cameron is spinning of out control. But it’s hard to focus on his parenting problems with the blaze of Elizabeth’s beauty burning his eyes.

Ric is looking at Elizabeth in a way that makes Nikolas deeply uncomfortable. Elizabeth gives him a smile. Apparently she doesn’t find him creepy but Nikolas thinks at the very least that her smile doesn’t look genuine. That’s probably just wishful thinking, though.

And then, as if she feels the weight Nikolas’s stare upon her, Liz turns around. Her eyes meet his. She’s not smiling for Nikolas. There is only that intense, unnameable emotion that is always between them. Elizabeth breaks the eye contact and turns back toward the stage.

One of them is always turning away.


End file.
